Jutsu
by ItsAlicePalace
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and several others are staying in a small, decrepit building in order to carry out their mission. However, there is a girl who is going to get in the way.


It was the midst of the black-dyed night, and the wind blew, breaking tranquil silence. The light of the ghostly moon hung in the sky, emitting a gentle glow.

Naruto was standing quietly above Sakura's bed, wanting to sleep next to her. Just sleep. But he knew the disgusted look that would twist onto her face when she would wake up and see him sleeping happily beside her. So for a moment he gazed at her perfect skin and her parted lips and her pink hair, then returned back to his room and fell on his futon, wandering how great it would be for Sakura to actually like him.

Naruto stayed in room 22: a room with wooden walls and a wooden floor and a wooden ceiling and no windows. It was somewhat similar to a containment hold - somewhere to spend sentenced solitary confinement. He was not alone, however, as two others resided in the room: Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Oi, Naruto," Chouji called through his much stuffed full of food. He scoffed and snorted a bit before asking "where've ya been?"

Naruto turned an obvious shade of red as he watched Chouji's hand repeatedly return to his crisp packet.

"Out," he finally said. "out getting ramen." He thought himself an excellent liar.

Shikamaru was sitting silently on his futon all the way in the corner. He looked up from his lap with his usual expressionless expression and asked bluntly "then where is the ramen?"

There was a small pause. Naruto blinked and within a nanosecond of serious brain-wracking, he flung his arms in the air and leapt back off his own futon with eyes as wide as a whale's. "The ramen!" He exclaimed. "The ramen has been stolen!" He could hear Shikamaru and Chouji debating and pondering in the background, but did not try to listen to what it was they were actually saying. Staring intently at the floor and pacing backwards and forwards from one end of the wooden room to another, at last he looked up, hands back in the air and cried "I'm going to capture this ramen thief!" and with that he opened the food, swiftly stepped through it and slammed it behind him.

He walked down the hallway and a rounded the corner and rested his back against the wall, sighing, wandering why he had just caused so much ruckus.

The ceiling above him was damp and darker. Mould seemed to stretch ever onwards and the few surfing patches of clean white seemed as if they would soon be devoured by the damp. This was definitely a 2 out of 5 residence, because Naruto could always think of worse. He sniffed and watched his own feet carry him to the end of the hallway, around a few corners and eventually to a big sliding door that would lead him outside into the night.

As he slid open the door, he felt the warm breeze hit him like a wall. In the distance, across the yellowing grass, he could make out a simple park bench, and it wasn't long before he found himself sitting on it. In front of him was a lake. It was still and glistening and an incredible shade of blue, surrounded by glowing torch bugs and oak trees. His stomach gurgled.

"Ugh, maybe I should've really gone to find a ramen thief. Why can't there being a ramen summoning jutsu?" He asked himself. His face was flushed with disappointment. "I guess I'll have to stay her tonight. If they find out I was watching Sakura again-"

"Hey!" yelped an angry voice.

He spun around. "S-Sakura-chan-" His face reddened again. "Oh... You're not..."

"What are you talking about? Who is Sakura?" This seemingly unfamiliar girl standing in front of him frantically shook her head. "More importantly, you're Naruto. You're Naruto and you're sitting on_ my_ bench." She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto cautiously moved his face closer to study her features. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a slender body - not much muscle and not much fat either. "How do you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ah, I know everything." She replied simply before plodding herself inelegantly down beside Naruto. "Now, get off my bench." Her fierce, unchanging glare, met his own eyes that had been struck with confusion.

"I-"

"Now!" She cried, pushing him in the chest a little. She didn't take her hands away.

Naruto didn't say anything. As her expression began to give off a feel of desperateness, he wanted to ask why the bench was so important, but he could feel her long, thin fingers slowly curving inwards, grabbing his famous orange jump-suit and pulling him towards her.

Suddenly, his eyes were like golf-balls, his hands clenched into fists and is stomach flooded with a strange fluttering sensation. He could feel his heart in his chest. They were kissing.

Naruto jerked away and looked at her like she was a newly discovered species of some sort of insect. "What was that?!"

She angrily rose to her feet. "Just get off my bench!" she yelled.

And with that, he stood, turned and ran to the sliding door he had emerged from not so long ago, back to room 22.


End file.
